Champion Monsters
__TOC__ Information "Now is the time for The Breakfast of Champions!" Champion Monsters are special powerful Monsters that can be obtained via the Champion Cage. Their levels are boosted by being feed with specific Monsters, not by Putty. Once their levels are boosted, not only are the stats boosted, but their appearance also changes (except for Krallen). On the early days of their release, players can only have one Champion Monster in their yard. You would need to juice your current Champion in the Monster Juicer to be able to hatch a new one. However, this process is now partially obsolete because of a new building that was released to give players the chance of using the four champions without juicing them through the Champion Chamber. The Champion Chamber places your current Champion Monster in hibernation, so that you can hatch another one, but use the hibernating Champion again if you wish. You can only hatch one of each type of Champion. For example, you can only hatch one Drull, and you cannot hatch another, but you can still hatch the other Champions if you haven't hatched them yet. Champions will target anything except Miscallaenous Buildings first. However, Fomor has an AI, wherein it targets whatever its allies target. Krallen also has an AI. Krallen will target Resource Buildings first. Korath and Krallen are Champions which are only obtainable via an event. *Korath is obtainable via Monster Madness and Hell-Raisers. *Krallen is obtainable via Hunt for Krallen. Healing Healing is one of the special characteristics of the five champions. They only heal themselves after a battle if their health is not full. It is necessary for a champion to be at full health before you can freeze them. You may also spend shiny to fully recover your wounded champions. Healing takes time, but no resources. 'Healing Rates' Note: All champions have the same healing rate at the same level. *'Level 1' : 20HP/5 sec *'Level 2' : 15HP/5 sec *'Level 3' : 6HP/5 sec *'Level 4' : 3HP/5 sec *'Level 5' : 2HP/5 sec *'Level 6' : 1HP/5 sec Feeding Champion Monsters need to be fed in order for them to grow. They feed on certain monsters that can be hatched in your Hatcheries, except for Krallen which is fed with resources instead. All champions except Krallen have 6 levels, while Krallen has only 5. Each of the main 6-leveled Champion begins at Level 1. They will not be hungry for a 24-hour interval. Once they get hungry, you will be given another 24 hours to feed your Champion Monster. If you fail to do so, they will starve and the number of feeds needed for them to level up increases. Krallen, on the other hand, must be fed within a week. You must loot a specific amount of resources in order to feed it. Once done, you will wait for the next week, where your Krallen will level-up. If you fail to feed Krallen, it will leave. When the number of feeds for a level is completed, the Champion will grow to the next level. 'Number of Feeds' Note: All Main Champions (Gorgo,Fomor,Drull and Korath) have the same amount of Feeds per stage. *From Level 1 to Level 2 = 3 Feeds *From Level 2 to Level 3 = 6 Feeds *From Level 3 to Level 4 = 9 feeds *From Level 4 to Level 5 = 12 feeds *From Level 5 to Level 6 = 15 feeds (That's a total of 45 days to evolve a champion to level 1 to level 6!) 'Bonus Stage' In addition to the regular 6 Levels, 3 bonus Levels were added, only accessible when your Champion Monster reaches Level 6. One bonus level will give your Champion a bonus boost to its stats. Each bonus level will give additional stats. However, if you forget to feed your Champion, all bonus levels will be lost every time you miss a feed. The type of Monster required to feed your Champion for Bonus Stage is the same as that of the Requirement for Level 6. Feeding Krallen Krallen 'is very different from the other Champions. Unlike the other Champions which are fed with Monsters, Krallen is fed with ''loot. You must loot each consecutive week in order to level up your Krallen, if you miss one week of looting, Krallen will leave ''your Champion Cage, and will return once you have looted a specific amount of resources again. However once you get your Krallen back, Its level will be ''reverted ''back to level 1. Krallen must also be fed in order to obtain its ability, Loot Buff, which will also be lost once Krallen leaves. *'Level 1 '''up to '''Level 5 = Loot 250,000,000 resources per week *Obtain Loot Buff ability = Loot 750,000,000 resources per week *Boost Loot Buff '''ability = Loot 500,000,000 resources per week (once Loot Buff is obtained) : : The Champion Monsters Champion Monsters Table Champion Monsters' Statistics *'' Gorgo the Great'' - Evolve '''Gorgo to Level 6 and watch him "go bananas" on your enemies. Gorgo '''contains the most health among the Champions, having a massive health of 250,000 at Level 6.3. Gorgo can be useful for attacking, Gorgo is an effective stalling Monster, you can use Gorgo to distract Defensive Towers from attacking your other Monsters. However, Gorgo is the slowest among the Champions, and Gorgo itself can be stalled by Never-Ending-Chains. *'' Fomor the Fearless'' - Evolve '''Fomor to Level 6 and watch your enemies tremble with fear. Fomor is the only flying Champion, therefore, it can only be hit be certain Towers and Monsters. Fomor is known to have a buff effect to nearby ally Monsters, its buff acts like Putty Rage. It is perhaps the most used among the Champions due to this aspect. Fomor also has an AI of its own. Fomor follows other Monsters, and attacks whatever those Monsters attack. The reason why Fomor has this AI is to make Fomor's buff effective. *'' Drull the Destroyer'' '''- Evolve '''Drull '''to Level 6 and swallow your enemies whole! '''Drull has the highest damage among all of the Champions, with a whopping damage of 9,600 at Level 6.3. This Champion is also the fastest, and the 3rd fastest Monster in general. However, the Champion has relatively low health and has trouble with healing because it outruns Zafreeti. But Drull can take down a considerable amount of buildings before it goes down. *'' Korath ''- Korath can't be stopped! He loves chaos as much as he loves Putty. Korath 'is the first Champion to be obtained via event. This Champion boasts hybrid stats and abilities which makes it a very versatile Champion. It has 3 abilities, its first ability acts like Fang's Venom, It gives Damage over Time. Its second ability, Breath of Fire, allows Korath to attack flying targets like Fomor. Its last ability, Fists of Doom, allows Korath to attack multiple targets. * '''Krallen ''- Krallen 'is quite particular about who weilds power. He only obeys top looters. '''Krallen '''is the most different among the Champions. Perhaps the most obvious difference is that Krallen be used alongside your other Champion, as Krallen cannot be frozen in the Champion Chamber. Krallen only targets Resource Buildings, however if all of those buildings are destroyed, Krallen will target any other building. Krallen only has 5 levels, and you must loot in order to level up Krallen. See Also *List of Monsters - for a full list of monsters found in Backyard Monsters *Basic Monsters - for the basic backyard monsters' information *Inferno Monsters - for the underground monsters' information *'Champion Monsters - for the most powerful monsters' information *Wild Monster Tribes - for the non playable monsters' information Category:Monsters Category:Champions